Sonic's Great Cosmic and Euphoric Adventure
by Sonicspeed44
Summary: Sonic goes on a wild ride to Washington D.C with a very strange person there to keep him company. Be sure to check out this story and see what kind of zaney antics insue. You're bound to get a lot of laughs from this story!
1. Chapter 1

Sonic's Great Cosmic and Euphoric Adventure

Chapter 1

Sonic was on his way into frozen factory completely unsuspecting of any danger. "What a weird place this is… Everything just floats for no reason." Sonic said in an irritated manner. He walked through the door of the factory only to be grabbed by someone and spun around. It was Zeena!

"Where do you think you're going? I'm right here." she said as she proceeded to freeze the doors shut. Sonic was confused, as he had never seen her with the deadly six. "And who might you be? I haven't gotten a name from any of you bozos outside of baldy-nosehair off-handedly mentioning that pink punk I fought a while ago. "There's no need for you to know my name… but I guess I'll at least give you that before I end you, my name's zeena." Zeena gently slid sonic onto a slab of ice as snow accumulated on the top of it. Sonic began to shudder as he yelped, feeling the cold sensation on his back. "Whoa! You might wanna turn up the heat, snow cone!" he said as Zeena tightened her grip on him, pinning him to the slab. "Well, in that case…" she said chuckling softly before sonic began to pull her closer to him, as he had gotten the wrong idea about what her intent was. "UGH!" she shouted in disgust as sonic wouldn't let go as he tried to pull her white dress up. "You wanted a little fun didn't you, my white snowflake?" he said with a smirk on his face. "Stop mocking me, you cockroach!" Zeena said. Before she could resist any further sonic tapped into a bit of his power and yanked her down onto him in a very suggestive manner.

"Well, you have the first part of that right but i am NOT a roach" sonic said as his eyes began to narrow. "You sure are dense for a blue pin cushion with bad fashion sense… I'm going to give you 3 seconds to release me before I freeze and shatter you." Zeena said and before she could finish her sentence sonic nudged her cheek and went in for a kiss before he began to feel a weird sensation below. Zeena had decided that she had enough of his rudeness and began to freeze his hands and push off of him, smearing her lipstick. "You ruined my makeup!" she said angrily.

Out of nowhere Zeena released a groan of displeasure as a hand had gone onto her pussy. Sonic got off of the ice slab and rubbed his hands together going "Talk about frostbite…". Before he knew it a man with blonde hair and a black suit carried her out of the door, making sure to give her ass a good slap before dropping her down with a wad of cash in her mouth. The blonde man looked at sonic and went "I remember what you did a few months ago, you can thank me later." Sonic was in shock, it was the president! "How did you subdue her so easily?!" Sonic asked. "Just grab 'em by the pussy, don't question it, science is fake news and only I can debunk it. By the way, my name's Trump, Donald Trump." the president said in a very slurred way.

"Thanks for the advice mr. President, but i could've handled it myself." sonic said. Trump put his hand out with some cash money, approximately 2 thousand bucks and said "Excuse me. How would you like to be my assistant, little blue guy?". Sonic nodded his head into excitement as he swiped the money, shoved it into Zeena's mouth and lifted her up. "I'll get to you later when we're in the office!" he said.

Trump flew sonic down to America where he gave him a new home, the white house! Sonic was in awe as he sat Zeena down like a suitcase and yanked the cash out of her mouth. Trump made sure to give him a dog leash and collar and said "be sure to hold onto her… she's a good one!". Once sonic was settled into his new home and Zeena was in bed fast asleep in preparation for later, he sat down to have some drinks with Donald. "What's it like being president?" sonic asked. "It's pretty easy… vetoes, doing whatever the hell i want… y'know, the usual shit." he said even more slurred than usual. He popped about 3 pills into his mouth and drank more of the drink. "What're those?" sonic asked curiously. "Adderall, man. It's great, you should try some." Trump said calmly. Sonic began to become concerned, as he hasn't drank before and didn't even get a sip of his yet. "Uhh… are you ok?" he said. "ExCuSe ME Mannnnfuuuckmexicaaaa-" Donald blurted out before slouching over on the couch and losing consciousness.

Sonic took that as a sign to go back to his room and tend to his green little doggy-girl. "I love you sonic!" Zeena said desperately as soon as sonic walked in. "I'll do anything if you let me free!" she said as sonic looked down at her with a very unamused expression. "And why would i let you free exactly?" he said grabbing her by the chin with his hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay by your side and obey your every command…" she said reluctantly, as she wasn't going to beg and plea with him any longer. As soon as he received that response he took advantage of that and told her to go into the kitchen and make him some food after unleashing her. As Zeena walked out he threw the leash out of the door and she picked it up. Sonic looked at her bending over to get it, as she was weak in the knees and not feeling too hot. "So this is what eggman felt when he enslaved these suckers… satisfaction and joy!" he thought as he had gotten a taste of what being the bad guy was like.

Zeena came back with a large sandwich and a glass of water with ice cubes in it. "Well, it took you long enough snow cone!" he said with a smile on his face. Zeena began to cut the sandwich into pieces and serve them to sonic with a fork. "I hope you're pleased, master…" she said. "Why don't you take a bite or 2?" sonic said feeling generous. Zeena ate a piece very slowly which began to turn him on. "Take your clothes off." he said, feeling in the mood for using her in the way that Trump intended for her to be. Just as Zeena began to remove her clothing a strong shaking sensation went through the white house as dishes shattered in the kitchen making loud noises.

"Excuse me, WHOOTHE-FUUUUCK IS TOUCHING My GuNs?!" Donald screamed as he stumbled frantically into sonic's room to check on him. Zeena swiftly pulled her white dress back down and looked towards sonic before saying "Can I please have permission to clean that up..?". Sonic told her to get that up immediately while he and the drunken, drugged up president checked out what was happening outside.

Sonic looked out the window while Trump went to the basement and grabbed some guns and holsters for them. There was a strange figure outside with his arms out. He seemed to have a red crystal on his chest and a gray mask on. Sonic beckoned Trump to get over there, as the sky was red and pieces of Washington D.C were floating around him. Suddenly Donald put his hands out with a mysterious strap and weapon that sonic had never seen before. "YoUevverRr used a sniper before?" he asked. Sonic shook his head no in confusion as Trump opened the window and put the gun out of it. "Fuckin' aim that shit accurately, mann." Donald said. "One question before I do this: Where's your family?" sonic said. "Fuck em'" Trump said with a face of determination as sonic looked through the scope as he gripped the sniper rifle weakly. "Pull the Trigger dude!" Trump shouted. Sonic was shaking with fear, as he didn't know what that was. He started spastically moving his fingers and eventually yanked the trigger as a bullet flew out and hit the mysterious man in the head, causing everything to go back to normal. Sonic was blown back into a wall from the recoil as the sniper fell out of the window. Sonic was dazed for a few seconds before Zeena helped him up.

"You FUCKINN DID THAT SHIT MANN BRO! next are those fuckin' mexicans… Y'know what? How about I let you help me with the huge ass wall I'mgonna build to keep those little shits out?" Donald said in excitement. "uh, sure.. just after i give my girl the treatment that she deserves for helping out with out AWESOME victory." sonic said as Zeena was leaning over his shoulder. sonic and zeena then fucked for about 20 minutes and Trump drove off to his home for the day, as he was really tired. After his sexual moment, sonic layed in bed with his hand on Zeena who was drooling on his pillow thinking about how fun and exciting his experience was, as he didn't want this to end.

Thanks for reading this fanfiction. I really appreciate everyone who helped me out with this by providing ideas. I hope you stick around for part 2, guys!

Sonicspeed, signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic's Great Cosmic and Euphoric Adventure chapter 2

The next day sonic was sitting on the foot of his bed while Zeena was massaging his back. "You know, That was great! We should do that again sometime." sonic said reminiscing over the events of yesterday, as he was still antsy about it all. He had a ton of cash money, a nice crib and his own personal servant just handed to him like candy! Zeena on the other hand felt horrible but she was adapting quickly. She was slightly uncomfortable and felt violated but she was getting over it. Suddenly sonic pulled some cash up from under the mattress and gave it to his servant who had her clothes torn up due to all of the traveling from the other day. "How about we get you something nice to wear? I can't have a precious little white snowflake like you running around looking like you were raised in a barn!" sonic said.

Zeena's eyes lit up at the thought of new clothing."Are you sure, master?." she said ecstatically as she could barely contain her excitement. She tried to calm herself and said "I mean… I don't really deserve this." Sonic began to feel somewhat sympathetic for her, as she has gone through a lot. "sure, why wouldn't you deserve compensation for all you've done? Come on, lets go!" he said.

After getting Donald Trump to transport them to a clothing store they walked around for a bit. Zeena was like a kid in a candy shop, as she was looking all over the place grabbing all sorts of things that she seen as fashionable. She pulled out dresses of many different colors but of course, her favorite one was white. It all added up to about 2 thousand dollars that sonic could easily drop on his own but Trump stepped in and payed for it himself before leaving with them.

"Excuse me, I don't think it's wise to uhh… pay for your women, if anything they should pay for you." he said before taking a few more pills as his limo driver opened the doors for them and carried Zeena's clothes inside. "Oh, how could i ever repay you?!" Zeena said to both sonic and Donald as she got ready to put on the black dress to wear around the white house. "Well, first you could take a shower… uh… next you couldget dressed and make us some food. Also, be sure to fuck my man sonic tonight and you'll be good to go." Donald said very calmly as he walked towards the couch to sit down and watch tv.

"ahh great… fuckin' fake ass news." he said with a face of disdain for what was on tv after he turned it on. It was a report on his wall and how some mexicans had drilled through the test one. "Excuse me, those bitch ass mexico fucks are so goddamned persistent, like shit mann." he said with a blank expression which made sonic nervous. "uhh, you ok?" sonic asked as Trump had been ok a moment ago. Out of nowhere Donald had received a phone call, It was important. "I gotta fuckin'go mann shit… I can't ever catch a break." he murmured as he put his jacket back on and walked down the hall. "wait, i wanna go too!" sonic said. Donald didn't seem to acknowledge that sonic was there almost as if he had zoned out. Meanwhile Zeena was just cooking up something for the 2 of them in the kitchen.

A limo swiftly pulled up and sonic and Trump got in. Before they knew it, they were in the congress discussing the wall. "Sir, I don't think we can fund this wall and it doesn't seem to be able to keep these people out." one of the congress members said. "FUCK THOSE PIECES OF SHIT! YOU CAN DO T-TAX RAISES OR SOME BULLSHIT LIKE THAT TO EASILY FUND MY MOTHER FUCKIN' GODDAMNED WALL!" Donald screamed out very loudly, so loud that it echoed down the hallway. He then continued on, going "I CONTROL YOU ASSHATS SO YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY AND GET THESE LEGISLATIVE BITCHES ON MY SIDE OR ELSE I'M FIRING YOU!" Sonic was sitting in the corner like a pet watching all of this go down. He wondered what Zeena was doing.

At the white house, Zeena had just finished cooking and walked into the Tv room where Donald and sonic were. They seemed to have been gone so she began to feel a bit lost. She had been so reliant on taking orders and following commands, as she was conditioned to do so. After standing there for 2 minutes pondering what she could do, she sat down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief as it was cold. She loosened up and began to eat scraps of the meal before turning on the tv. She didn't know how to operate it so she ended up flipping through channels until she landed on a shopping program which she watched for the rest of the day.

After arguing with every branch of government Trump had gotten everyone to agree on something, and that was raising taxes to fund the wall. He felt very accomplished and so did sonic who was really entertained by how his buddy had demonstrated the assertion of his dominance over others and bent them to his will. "Man, if only I could be like him… I'd have no problems in life." he thought to himself as it was sunset and he had someone to return to for the day, so did Donald despite him not wanting to go back. By time they had gotten outside the white house people were in front of the gate blocking it.

"ass crayons.." Trump mumbled under his breath as sonic tried to get a closer look. He turned to Donald and asked what all of that was about. "These shitheads always try and riot over here when those biased ass blasters over at the news stations talk about what i do. This is exactly why I don't live here, the shit stains never leave me the fuck alone." he said in response to sonic's question. Sonic had an idea to get in. He got out of the limo and pushed the rioters away as quick as he could so that the gate could open. Before anyone could see what was happening he hopped back in and they made it there all in 1 piece.

When Donald and sonic walked into the white house they heard something strange. When they went over to check it out Trump's immediate reaction was to say "what the FUCK?!" as sonic sat in silence staring at her swooning over an outfit. It took about 8 seconds for Zeena to snap out of it as she looked at sonic and got up. She walked into their bedroom and layed down after apologizing for the inconvenience. Sonic and Donald watched tv all night until they passed out. The next day in the ass crack of dawn sonic had awoken in his bed to a kiss as opposed to Trump on the couch. "Did you carry me here, snow cone?" sonic asked. "Yes, yes I did… master." she said feeling weird inside. It was as if she were developing feelings for him as she had become accustomed to her new life. Before she could even think about it she ended up saying "I love you, sonic." This really surprised him, as it felt genuine to some extent as opposed to when she said it 2 days ago. He decided to spend some time with his partner in the hopes of getting to know her better.

Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it. There's more on the way.

Sonicspeed, signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic's Great Cosmic and Euphoric Adventure chapter 3

Sonic and Zeena were eating with Donald Trump at the table, as he had gotten up about 3 hours after they did. "This is some good fuckin' food." Trump said. "Thank you." Zeena said. "Well at least you have some manners.. man, I'm lightheaded as FUCK bro, i think i need some more of the good shit." Donald said. Sonic glanced up at him with a look of confusion thinking to himself "why does he need that stuff so much?". Once sonic had finished eating he couldn't help but notice Donald sleeping on the table. He assumed that he had just taken more of his pills but something was different.

Trump was actually getting up out of his seat, pushing it in and walking towards the couch where he'd then slump over on. As sonic got ready to take a shower in preparation for his big day he suddenly heard Donald talking. "y'knOW wHat… you're hot AsFUCK aNd if you weren't my daughter I'd TotAlLy fUcK yoU!" he said before turning on the tv. Sonic had the bright idea of trying to do something and seeing if the sleepy president reacted in some way. Sonic took the phone out of Donald's hand only to have it snatched away followed by Trump going "Excuse me, giive my my goddamn fuckin' shit back ya phone theft ass crooked bitch…" with his head turned directly towards sonic and his eyes completely shut which came as a surprise to him, as he never thought that he'd actually be sleep walking.

"whoa!" sonic exclaimed as he looked at the president's fingers still moving and tapping something that looked like a one of those keyboards that tails used. The phone began to ring and Donald immediately rose up with his eyes wide open as he answered it. He had forgotten that his phone was on speaker so when he got ready to say something someone's voice boomed out of the phone saying "the revolution will not be televised! Follow my instagram!". "Excuse me, the Fuuck're you supposed to BE?! You're not Putin, bitch!" Donald said angrily. "First of all nigga, I am your fuckin' god and you do what the fuck i say… i will come for you, sir.. nuclear war soon to purge the planet?" the man said with a very serious tone. "Excuse you Motherfucker? I run your punk ass with my fuckin' government and laws that i push out! Don't you ever challenge my authority again unless you wish to break the world record for the most raped pussy in prison!" Trump said. "WHY THIS BITCH TRYNA PLAY ME ARE YOU CRAZY? DUMMY BOY!" the strange man screeched out. As soon as he heard that, the furious president then called the police and swat team to trace back the location of this man. After getting this information he then took both sonic and Zeena to the man's apartment only to be greeted with a black person with a box cut screaming "FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM!" out of his window.

Trump nodded his head and watched as a police officer with a nightstick and shades looked up and went "Open the door! We won't hurt you!". In response to that the black dude said "I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine! I'm ok!" as the police officer slowly walked up to the door. He then made a signal with his hand which suddenly made a swarm of cops rush in as well as swat officers who managed to get through to his hallway. "open the door!" the police officer said, as he led them up there. "no. Follow my instagram, it A!" the crazy black man said.

"Etika?" sonic said as he had heard that and was curious. Sonic took Zeena out of the car and ran her up past the swat officers and made it up to etika's door. "who're you and what's up with this guy?" he asked the police officer with shades. "I'm Tom, i just recently relocated to Dc. It's my first case here but this guy seems to have a screw loose. Hey, aren't you sonic the hedgehog?" "I was just playing smash and masturbating before you showed up." etika said interrupting Tom and sonic's conversation. A swat officer slowly turned around the corner of the hall to back Tom up. Suddenly Tom had stopped the officer and told him to hand over his gear and equipment.

"How do you know me?" sonic asked. "They made a video game about you little guy." Tom said as he grabbed the ram and proceeded to hit the apartment door, slowly wearing it down. Before the door was completely down Tom told etika to show his hands with the only thing in his possession being his phone in his right hand. Before they took the last bash Donald walked up to tom and said "Let me do this shit, I'm the only one worthy of it." before knocking it down. As soon as that door crashed Tom ran in and tackled etika who then punched him in the face. Sonic seen this and grabbed etika's arms as Tom pinned him down putting the handcuffs on his wrists. Before standing etika up sonic commanded Zeena to freeze the cuffs so that they wouldn't loosen up. Etika was walked out screaming "JOYCON BOYZ! JOYCON BOYZ! JOYCON BOYZ!" as he tried to resist and spazzed out as he was put in the police car. Before shutting the door, Tom let Trump spit on etika.

"Get in the car, buddy. I'm gonna need some company." Tom said. Sonic opened the door and stepped in looking back at Trump's car to make sure that Zeena was where she needed to be. After taking etika to jail sonic and Tom were just making small talk in his personal car. As they drove down the street talking to each other a lead pipe suddenly shot through the back windshield going through the front windshield. Sonic and Tom screamed simultaneously as they looked back only to see a huge pile of junk flying towards them. A truck flipped over and slid blocking them off as Tom pumped on the breaks so hard that sonic launched out of the roof's window, side flipped twice and landed on his feet. He looked up and saw a white hedgehog with trash floating around him.

"Why'd you have to do that?! We were just having some fun, man!" sonic said. "You're responsible for destroying my world!" the white hedgehog screamed out. "Well isn't this familiar?" sonic said as those words had just rang a few bells. "I am silver!" the white hog said before throwing a metal water tank at sonic who hopped onto it, hopped onto another piece of trash and punched him down to the ground. "go backwards!" sonic said to Tom after hopping back in the car. Tom went in reverse as fast as he could and the only indication of safety was the loud thud that was heard. When sonic looked back he saw silver pinned to the pile of garbage which began to fall apart.

"I think it's time for a bit of community service, you up to it?" Tom said. Sonic hopped out the car and went "i got this, just leave it to me!". He prepared by stretching and getting into a runner's pose with his hands on the ground and one leg behind the other. "Gotta go fast!" he said to himself as he began to run around pushing the garbage out of the road into the woods that surrounded it. Before they knew it the garbage was moved but there was one problem, the car wasn't turning on. "Did you ever shut this thing down?" sonic asked. "No, i don't think so.." Tom said in response to that. They had to walk back to the white house. On the way there Tom got a call from someone, it was his girlfriend. "hello? Yeah, I've got some bad news… The new car's messed up and i have no way to get it off the road…" Tom said. Soon his girlfriend erupted in anger questioning how in the world that could've happened and sonic could hear every word from her.

Eventually she stopped and noticed that nothing in the house was working and asked "Do we have a generator anywhere?". "Uhh, no i don't think so. Why, is there something wrong?" Tom asked before receiving another call. He got done talking to her and answered the other caller. "Excuse me...GET YOURASS OVER HERRE! WE'RE OUT OF POWER AND WE NEED SOMEBODY TO FUCKIN' FIX IT NOW!" the caller said. Sonic smirked and thought to himself "That's Trump, alright!". "We'd better get there asap, Tom. The president needs help!" he said. "Ok, but i don't know if my insurance can pay for this… I just got that thing and it's already totaled." said Tom who was chugging behind sonic.

4 hours later when sonic and Tom arrived the white house's door was wide open. Zeena was walking in with a bottle of gasoline and sonic looked at it weirdly. That substance is foreign to him so of course he asked "what're you drinking snow cone?". "This is gas for the power generator, I think someone knocked out all of the electricity here." Zeena said as she bent over to fill the tank. Tom sat down for a bit watching whatever came on tv with Trump. Zeena was just passing by when suddenly Tom asked "Who're you? You're pretty cute. I've never seen a creature like you before, are you an alien by any chance?". "My name is Zeena and I'm a Zeti." she said as she continued walking away. After about 3 minutes she returned with some drinks for the two on the couch. Sonic then walked in after taking a cat nap to sit on the floor in front of the couch. Zeena began to snuggle with sonic and said "well this was an interesting day wasn't it, blue boy?". "indeed." sonic said as they all relaxed until the power was cut back on and it was time for Trump to take Tom home.

Thanks for reading my this chapter. I figured that putting Tom the cop in this would bring something fun and interesting to the table in the future. I hope you enjoyed it.

Sonicspeed signing out.


End file.
